


Gabby and Jeremy's day in a park

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Gabby Duran & The Unsittables (TV)
Genre: Cute, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Gabby and Jeremy are having fun in a park.
Comments: 1





	Gabby and Jeremy's day in a park

Gabby and Jeremy walked into a park

Jeremy said "So Gabby is this a park"

Gabby said "Yes my dad used to take me to a park when I was little"

Gabby sees a swing set

Gabby sits on a swing

"Just be gentle"

Jeremy pushed her 

Cut to Gabby trying to push Jeremy but failed

"Oh come on!"

A montage begins and ends with Gabby and Jeremy having fun in a park

Gabby said "This is the best day ever!"

Jeremy said "I never felt so alive!"

Gabby and Jeremy walked out of a park

"Yep I'm gonna teach you that humans does"

"Good idea"

The End


End file.
